


Cometh in the Morning

by riverlight



Series: The Kisses of His Mouth [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Weeping my endure for a moment;<br/>but joy cometh in the morning. <br/></i>—Psalms 30:5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cometh in the Morning

For a moment he's not sure if he's awake or dreaming: Ray's lips are on his, insistent and warm, and Ray's hands are slipping under his tee shirt. But he's awake. Ray's talking: "Wake up, Fraser, wake up, wake up," he's saying, and he's dropping warm kisses against Fraser's neck.

"Ray," Fraser says, and blinks into the darkness, still half only awake. "You're back." Ray's somehow manoeuvered himself into the space between Fraser and the wall of the bedroom and is busy trying to burrow under the covers. "I thought…" Fraser begins, and trails off, confused. He'd thought Ray was due to be in Michigan for two days yet, but he's still half asleep and is having trouble making the words come out properly.

"Shh, it's fine, I came back early," Ray says, and kisses Fraser again before he can say anything. He tastes of toothpaste and smells like beer and his cheeks are scratchy with stubble. "Missed you," he says, flopping onto his stomach and sliding a hand under Fraser's pillow, already sounding half asleep.

Fraser reaches up and laces his fingers through Ray's. "I'm glad you're home," he says, and drifts back into sleep.

 _Weeping my endure for a moment;  
but joy cometh in the morning. _  
—Psalms 30:5


End file.
